Our Promise
by LoveEcstasy
Summary: Yoite's end will come to an end very soon, and Miharu is starting to have second thoughts of their original arrangement. Deep within him, Miharu knows where his true feelings lies, but...will he be able to let Yoite realize it before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi there! Recently, I had just watched an anime called Nobara no Ou, and I think it's definitely one of the most amazing, and saddest animes I've watched in quite a while. My favorite character in there had been Yoite, and although he was a bad guy at first, you couldn't help but feel sorry for him too. They did show some closeness in the anime but they showed more of Miharu, the Heroine, and Yoite together in the manga more. Right now, I'm just writing this story because it just popped right out of my head.

Not really sure if I should make it a oneshot or chapter story so, if my you guys do end up reading this, do comment on what you think I should do. By the way, this is a Miharu/Yoite fanfic, and for those who aren't really fond of Yaoi, please don't go any further, but I do hope you will still enjoy it if you do read it. Anyways, read and enjoy!^_^

* * *

 **Start of Flashback**

 _Miharu walked into the church with a usual stoic mask on his face, and had noticed Yoite sitting not far from the church doors. 'So many things have happened…' Miharu thought, as he only stared at Yoite without saying a word. 'Many things…'_

" _Yoite…" He suddenly called out without realizing himself after a minute or two._

" _ **Leave."**_ _Yoite boldly replied towards Miharu without even casting a second's glance towards him._

 _Miharu was taken aback by his sudden reply. He quickly faced him and with a look of surprise. "Yoite?"_

" _I don't need the Shinrabansho anymore." Was all Yoite could say._

" _Why? You promised you wouldn't die by yourself, right?" Miharu argued as his hands tightened into a fist._

" _It doesn't matter now." Yoite answered without even breaking character._

" _Yoite…" Miharu started to walk towards Yoite, who was sitting at one of the church benches, as if he was deep in thought._

 _Miharu gasped. As soon as he took a fourth step forward, he felt himself freeze in place. And right in front of him, Yoite pointed his finger towards him, using his forbidden Kira on him._

" _Stay away. Let me be by myself. "Yoite warned without letting his finger lower from Miharu's direction._

" _Why? Why are you saying you've given up on your wish?"_

 _Yoite lowered his hand slowly and quickly looked away, as if Miharu had hit a nerve. And he had._

" _Is this because you killed Hattori- San?" Miharu continued eyeing Yoite with a serious look._

" _Shut up."_

" _Because you let Raiko- San die?"_

 _Yoite's hand that was pointed towards Miharu began to shake. "Shut up."_

" _Shut up!" Yoite placed both his hands to cover his face, both in shame, as well as guilt._

" _It's not your fault, Yoite. It's my fault." Miharu replied honestly, standing right by his side the whole time unmoving._

" _No. I'm the one who brought you into this, Miharu. It's because of my wish that everyone…" Yoite lowered his head with his hands still covering his face. "I don't have the right to want anything. I can't even ask you to erase me Miharu. All I can do is die in an unsightly suffering. That's the best I can do."_

" _You're wrong. I wanted to grant your wish Yoite, out of my own free will." Miharu replied with a direct tone._

 _Yoite widened his eyes upon hearing those words from him._

" _After all, Yoite, you are my dearest friend. I'm not the only one either. Raiko- San and Gau- San also cared about you, that's why they helped, Yukimi- San also." Miharu finally took that moment to sit next to Yoite on the bench. "When you say what you do, Yoite, what becomes of our feelings? I don't know what happened in your past Yoite, and I don't know why it is you want to disappear. But I do hold you dear Yoite."_

 _Miharu tightened his hands into fists even more, before looking down on the ground with a sad look on his face. But since Yoite continued to avoid Miharu's face, he wasn't able to notice. 'I don't want you to disappear…' Miharu thought selfishly within his mind._

"… _But, if it's what your wish is Yoite, then I want to grant it." Miharu said instead despite what he truly felt inside._

" _That's just strange. You want to involve yourselves with me, asking nothing in return, when I don't even think of myself as being alive or dead." Yoite replied._

" _It's insulting to us when you say it like that!" Miharu suddenly yelled, allowing Yoite to turn and look at him a little surprised. "You're so worried about other people…but, what about how you feel, Yoite? What do you want do, Yoite? You decide that for yourself. That's how you respond to everybody else's feelings, isn't it"_

 _Yoite frowned and turned the other way for a second, before turning back to look at Miharu's eyes. "I can diecide?"_

 _Miharu smiled down at Yoite. "Yes, you can. The Shinrabansho wants to leave me. I think I'd be able to grant your wish now, Yoite." Miharu felt like has heart was being crushed at that moment._

 _Yoite stood up from the bench he was sitting on and turned to fully face Miharu. "My wish…"_

' _He's wish…'_

 _/_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Yoite leaned up against the wall with an exhausted look on his face. Miharu sat next to him.

"You don't have any time left, do you?" Miharu asked.

"No." Yoite answered honestly.

"This is really a tight spot for you, isn't it?" Miharu continued.

"Yeah."

"We may be in a hurry, but we don't look like we are, huh?" Miharu said looking up at the stars at the sky. "And here we are rushing ten times faster than usual. Bum deal, all right." Miharu smiled. "It's okay, I have some sort of an idea."

Yoite looked at Miharu, suddenly interested.

"A good idea that I haven't told anyone." Miharu continued, unaware Yoite watched him from the corner of his eye.

Yoite smiled weakly. "You've changed a little bit. Your not as dead as before."

Miharu sighed before standing from his sitting position and facing Yoite. "Maybe. But only when I'm thinking about you, Yoite."

"…" Yoite did not respond.

Suddenly, Miharu stretched his hand out towards Yoite, with a kind and warm smile on his face. "Shake my hand."

Yoite looked at Miharu's hand for a second, before looking away. "You'd best not touch me."

No way." Miharu answered bluntly. "Don't let my resolve get away. I will erase you Yoite. If that's what you want."

Yoite slowly raised his hand, and then slowly and carefully stretched it towards Miharu's hand.

Yoite and Miharu stood side by side in broad daylight underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Sorry I'm late." Yoite said yet, without emotion in his voice.

"Are you cold?" Miharu asked as he tried to reach for Yoite.

Yoite quickly avoided his touch, as well as his gaze. "You don't need to worry about me. You don't have to be friendly, either. I don't need unwelcome feelings."

Miharu smiled. "I'm relieved to hear you say that. But you need to promise me to things. First, once I get to use the Shinrabansho, Yoite you have to release Kumohira- Sensei and the others from your Kira."

"Yeah."

"I promise I will erase you. That is my will, and no one can turn me from it now. So secondly, be sure not to die before then." Miharu continued with a now serious look on his face.

Yoite met eyes with Miharu, and then looked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _My wish is…" Yoite looked down at Miharu._

 _#_ _ **I am not afraid of death.#**_

" _Yoite, your wish is…" Mahiru looked up at him evenly, hiding the pain that he truly felt within his heart._

 **#It's just that I'm afraid who I'll be leaving behind.#**

' _I know…I know that I made a vow to keep my promise, but…! But! Can I truly kill him with my own hands? Can I…?' Miharu bit his lip._

 _#_ _ **Every time I pray, I know…I'm being selfish for not letting him go…#**_

 _At that moment, without even noticing it himself, Miharu's tears began to fall. "Wha-?"_

 _Yoite widened his eyes. "Miharu?"_

 _#_ _ **Would you call me crazy if I said I'd die for you?#**_

" _I can't…bare it…" Miharu suddenly said without even bothering to understand what he truly meant. 'What am I saying? This isn't like me. But…'_

" _Miharu, what…?" Yoite stepped forward to try to understand and see what he was getting at._

" _I know I swore to you that I would keep my promise…" Miharu right at that moment realized that he no longer had control of his words or his body. But, he knew that everything he was speaking now was the truth._

 _Miharu ran towards Yoite and clinged to his clothing. "But I can't bare it if I would watch you die!"_

 _Yoite widened his eyes as he realized what Miharu truly meant. "Miharu, you…"_

 _#_ _ **His Kira shall be the death of me, because I can't live, if he dies#**_

 _Yoite smiled, and then suddenly wrapped his arms around Miharu, catching him off- guard. "My wish is…to let things stand."_

 _Miharu widened his eyes. "Wh-?"_

" _I don't need the Shinrabansho. Let me stay the way I am." Yoite continued, not letting go of Miharu as he explained._

" _Yoite…"Miharu's tears continued to fall from his eyes._

" _I don't want to erase the feelings that you and the others have, Miharu." Yoite followed. "I don't need the Shinrabansho anymore."_

" _In that case, let me eliminate the fact that you obtained the Kira." Miharu said as he gently pushed himself away from Yoite's embrace to look up at him. "I can save you."_

" _No, you can't do that. It's because of that past, that I am who I am now. Also, it allowed me to meet Yukimi, Raiko, and you, Miharu, as well as lots of others." Yoite placed his gloved hand over Miharu's cheek. "So I want to hold onto those feelings in my heart, and live out the time I have left, short though it may be…with everyone. But most of all you." Yoite said with a smile._

" _If that is your decision, then I wont use the Shinrabansho." Miharu said with a smile._

…

 _Yoite held Miharu within his arms as they sat upon the church bench._

" _I'll be right here with you, so that I can stamp whatever time I have remaining with you, right in here." Miharu smiled as he placed his hand over where his heart was meant to be._

 _Yoite smiled, and then held him tighter in his arms. "Yes."_

* * *

A/n: And that's that! Unfortunately, I would have been happier if something did happen between Yoite and Miharu, even if it was only for a brief moment. To be honest, Yoite is one of my favorite characters in the anime, second to Yukimi. Although the same thing happened in the manga with Yoite dying… I'm glad there was some sort of love interest between them…although short T_T. For those of you who have never heard of these characters, I recommend you to watch and read Nabari no Ou, it's definitely one of the most inspiring animes you'll ever see.


	2. Chapter 2:Epilogue

A/n: Hi there, nice to hear from you again! _ I decided to put an epilogue after the story just cause I felt that I should put more than just one chapter in this story. But if you guys still think that this story should be worth going into a chapter story or not, please do comment. Anyways, enjoy the final installment of Our Promise!

* * *

 _A month has passed since the day Yoite had decided to live his remaining years enjoying what time he had left. Since then, things have been really peaceful. So many things have happened in just a few months. It seems as if it was just yesterday that Tobari- Sensei told me that I was the Nabari King. Yes, many things have happened…and I don't regret any of them…_

 _Miharu and Yoite climbed out of the bus as soon as the bus had stop and the doors had opened._

" _Ready to go?" Miharu asked but didn't wait for Yoite's reply and started walking to the direction of their destination._

 _They both walked side by side in silence admiring the beautiful sunset._

" _Time seems to go by faster than before, don't you think?" Miharu suddenly asked, breaking the silence that they had both shared at that time._

" _Yeah…" Was all Yoite could say at that moment. "I don't have much time either…"_

 _They both then turned right at a corner._

 _Miharu then looked up at Yoite. "Are you okay? Not too tired?"_

" _Mmm-Hmm."_

" _We're almost there." Miharu replied. Suddenly, a couple pushing a stroller with a baby inside was walking towards their direction. They both moved to the side to let the couple pass. As they did, the baby within the stroller smiled and giggled happily as she looked up at Yoite and Miharu ._

 _Suddenly, as they started to walk again, Yoite stopped after a few steps behind Miharu. Miharu stopped after realizing Yoite was not following and turned back. "Yoite…? Do you want to turn back?"_

 _Yoite shooked his head and placed his hand upon his chest with a smile on his face. "Mmm-Mmm. I want you to come with me." And then Yoite started to lead._

 _Miharu smiled and followed. "Mmm-Hmm."_

 _After a few minutes of walking, they both arrived in front of a typical Japanese modern home. Yoite walked a little bit so that he stood right in front of the house gate. The name had read, "Kodo"._

" _Did you need something here?" Suddenly, an old man no younger than in his mid 40s or 50s appeared._

 _Yoite widened his eyes._

" _Oh, no." Miharu suddenly intervened running over to the two._

" _Your yard…" Yoite turned to look over the man's yard. "Your yard is very pretty."_

" _Thanks." The man opened to gate and began walking inside._

 _Yoite smiled._

 _When the old man was inches from his door, as if he realized something he quickly turned back, but by then, he realized they were gone._

 _Miharu and Yoite sat upon a local bench admiring the slightly orange sky._

" _Thank you. It was a small, but pretty house." Yoite said with a smile as he turned toward Miharu._

" _Yes it was."_

" _The yard was pretty." Yoite looked down with a serene smile on his face._

" _Mmm-Hmm."_

" _I thought he would be taller…" Yoite looked up at the sky. "But I guess not."_

" _Disappointed?" Miharu asked._

" _I'm not sure. Not so much disappointed as…I don't know. I'm glad I met you, Miharu." Yoite suddenly said out of the blue. He then slowly tilted his body, and landed on Miharu._

" _Are you tired?" Miharu asked as he caught him._

" _A little."_

" _It's spring already." Miharu turned back to look at the sky._

" _Mmm-Hmm." Yoite mumbled as he had his eyes closed against Miharu._

" _Let's rest a little while and then go home."_

" _Mmm-Hmm. Let's go home." Yoite replied._

 _Yoite became very weak after a while to the point where he could no longer walk and had to be on a wheelchair. I suppose thinking about it now; I should have seen this one coming. After all, Yoite…will leave soon. I wish, I could, maybe, stay with him a little while longer…_

Yoite sat on his rocking chair covered in a blanket, as he knitted.

"Tea time. What would you like?" Miharu said standing up from the spot he was sitting on beside Yoite.

"Lemonade." Was all Yoite said.

"You got it."

"When is everyone coming over?" Yoite asked.

"Should be about time, right?" Miharu responded.

"Okay." Yoite turned back to what he was doing earlier. Yoite leaned back on his rocking chair and watched to birds soar high up into the blue sky. He smiled, and slowly, his eyes began to close. And at that moment, his hands began to disintegrate.

Soon after, Miharu walked in the rocking chair slightly rocking in front of his eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Yoite?" Miharu quickly ran towards the rocking chair with the tray of tea in his hands. "Yoite…" He widened his eyes when he noticed that nothing both clothing, the blanket, and his yarn were left.

Miharu looked up at the sky and saw small sparkles floating up into the sky, as if it was glitter. He quickly knelt down and placed the tray of tea beside him, before placing his hand upon the clothing that was proof Yoite had been sitting there.

"I see…so it was his time then…" And at that moment, for the first time in a long time since he confessed to Yoite, true tears had fallen from his eyes without him even realizing that they were there.

" _Death ends a life, Death does not end a relationship."_

 _~FIN~_

* * *

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic of although small, heart turning story between the final moments of Yoite and Miharu. And I hope that as much as I enjoyed writing and actually crying over the ending, I hoped you did as well. Until we meet again!


End file.
